


[Podfic] Boiling Point

by aibidil, GoldenTruth813



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Auror Draco Malfoy, Auror Harry Potter, Auror Partners, Bars and Pubs, Bearded Draco Malfoy, Bickering, Bisexual Harry Potter, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Drunk Harry Potter, Duelling, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Falling In Love, Flirting, Friendship, Frottage, H/D Food Fair 2018, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter Cooks, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Missions Gone Wrong, Never Have I Ever, Non-Linear Narrative, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours, Post-Hogwarts, References to Past Canonical Child Neglect, Romance, Slow Burn, Snark, Social drinking, Tattooed Harry Potter, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Wandless Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil/pseuds/aibidil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813
Summary: Ferveret- n. boiling pointAfter an Auror raid gone wrong, Draco ends up trapped in a dodgy safehouse with nothing but Harry Potter’s dubious company and a dwindling supply of food. With only each other and the walls surrounding them, they're forced to confront their past and their feelings which have long been threatening to boil over. [Podfic Version]





	[Podfic] Boiling Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Boiling Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981002) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



**Text:** [Boiling Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15981002)

 **Author:** [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813)

 **Reader:** [aibidil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aibidil)

 **Length:** 4.5 hours

 **Listen/Download at Google Drive:** [Part One](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1hPMn1LqVuDWtssHEU8pBBHbpAmyzU8Jk/view?usp=sharing) | [Part Two](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1Sf0J9DmbB74Q-WURz06JEydmhvL1dDCf/view?usp=sharing) | [Part Three](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1_d_8mQsVJ_-5rIierl0TQyotoCH1CKKk/view?usp=sharing) | [Part Four](https://drive.google.com/file/d/13PEP9C8rwcAm9aEa83o8ujJMTBwGKEbw/view?usp=sharing)

**Listen/Download at Mediafire:** [Part One](https://www.mediafire.com/file/144unb82n1w1718/Boiling_Point_Part_1.mp3/file) | [Part Two](https://www.mediafire.com/file/x1wbgc6awgm0oeu/Boiling_Point_Part_2.mp3/file) | [Part Three](https://www.mediafire.com/file/yd0a64p73vg3kvb/Boiling_Point_Part_3.mp3/file) | [Part Four](https://www.mediafire.com/file/ym89s63rf62lhqm/Boiling_Point_Part_4.mp3/file)


End file.
